3 people can paint 6 walls in 34 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 8 people to paint 8 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 6\text{ walls}\\ p &= 3\text{ people}\\ t &= 34\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{6}{34 \cdot 3} = \dfrac{1}{17}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 8 walls with 8 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{8}{\dfrac{1}{17} \cdot 8} = \dfrac{8}{\dfrac{8}{17}} = 17\text{ minutes}$